


Sweet Dreams

by iceytoshiro



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dream Sex, Humor, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, could maybe be dubcon since one of them thinks hes dreaming?, lots of headcanons about how a shadow being has sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceytoshiro/pseuds/iceytoshiro
Summary: Written for Kinktober Day 28 - Somnophilia
Relationships: Link/Shadow Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link (past)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Dreams

He never gave up.

Well after everything with Vaati had blown over, after Shadow had sacrificed himself to save them all, Link never gave up hope that he was alive. He never stopped searching.

For the first few years, Link would spend days at a time locked up while researching the most obscure tomes he could get his hands on. He read everything he could about shadow magic and dark worlds and mirrors, pushing his body and mind to the limit. Eventually, as the months passed with no success, he was forced to pull back from the research a bit and focus on other things. He was still the hero of Hyrule after all, and he couldn't avoid his duties forever.

But he still never gave up hope. And he never forgot either.

It had been at least ten years since that fateful day but thoughts of his shadow still sometimes crept into his mind, waking and dreaming. He would dream he was back in the fire temple again, flirting with Shadow for the first time. Or he would dream about reuniting with him now and being just as in love with him as he was back then.

So, it was not unusual for him by any means to have dreams about Shadow, but what _was_ unusual was having them every single night. He didn't think he'd had this many reoccurring dreams about Shadow since the first year after he'd lost him, and it was almost to the point where he was concerned for his own well-being. But ultimately, he figured it was probably just a result of stress; the princess had really been putting him through the ringer with all the political drama going on right now, so of course he would be having stress dreams about Shadow. Makes perfect sense, right?

Link sighed as he laid down on his bed, willing his brain to shut up so he could at least pretend to sleep. Weird stress dreams or no, he knew he needed to get some rest if he wanted to survive the meetings tomorrow without yawning his face off. So he focused on reaching a meditative state until his brain got tired of fighting him and he drifted off to sleep.

As soon as the dream began, he could tell something was different this time. For one, he _knew_ he was dreaming, and he didn't think he'd ever lucid dreamed before in his life. It also seemed clearer, somehow? The previous dreams had been muddy and fuzzy in the way dreams usually are, with only the vague impression that he was with his shadow. But this time, things were so clear he would have thought he might be awake if not for the fact that he remembered going to bed, and also the fact that he was standing in a particular temple he had not seen in over a decade.

And there was Shadow, standing right there almost as clearly as if he were real. He noted with amusement that his brain had conjured up an image of him as if he had aged along side him. _Dunno if it would really work like that or not_ , he mused, _but I guess it would be a little weird if he_ hadn’t _aged too._.

Neither of them had said anything yet, and dream Shadow was only looking at him as if he were trying to solve some great puzzle.

"You're thinking too much," Link told him.

Shadow startled a bit at this and gasped, "Can you see me? And hear me?"

"Clear as day," he responded.

At this, Shadow nearly began to cry, and rushed over to hug him tightly. He could almost feel the sensation of Shadow's cool arms around him as if they were solid.

"Oh thank- thank the goddess!" Shadow cried, "You have no idea how long I've been trying to come back to you.. I missed you so much, but I.. I never gave up.."

 _Ah, so it's gonna be one of_ those _dreams..._

Playing along with his mind, he answered: "I'm sorry baby, I tried to reach you, I really did. Nothing I tried worked, but I never gave up either."

Shadow seemed to become visibly embarrassed and confused at the pet name, pulling back from the hug to look at him. Amused, Link decided he may as well continue to tease the other. After all, it's not every day you get to have a lucid dream about your childhood crush.

He reached out and took Shadow's chin in his hand, pulling him forward gently. Putting on his best bedroom voice, he murmured, "I always loved you, you know? Ever since we first met, and that hasn't really gone away, even after re-forming and being away from you all these years."

Dream Shadow looked absolutely dumbfounded at this, and even a little unsure. Link was quite sure that if he could blush he would be doing so _madly_ right about now. It was cute, and he made sure to tell him so. He giggled a little as Shadow became even more flustered. Shadow took a minute to compose himself before asking in a quiet, timid voice, "Do you... mean it? Do you really feel that way about me..?"

"Of course," was his immediate, painfully honest response, "I know it's silly to hang onto that after all this time, but I can't help it."

Shadow seemed to think on this for a minute, "No... it's not silly. If it were then I would be an absolute fool..."

Link grinned at this and did the next thing he could logically think of to do, leaning forward to kiss him. As he came closer, he saw a flash of different emotions cross Shadow's face before he seemed to decide something and leaned forward to meet Link halfway.

At first, they just kissed, soft and relatively chaste. His dream's conjuration of Shadow seemed eager but a bit unsure in his actions. Soon, Link couldn't help himself and turned to kiss down his neck towards his collarbones. Not that the shadow probably had bones, but there was still a bump there where the collarbone would be, and Link ran his tongue along the cool, dry surface of it. Eventually, Shadow pushed him back a bit to force him to look him in the eyes.

"Are you- are we, seriously- do you want to--" Shadow stuttered, growing more flustered by the moment.

"Well yeah, why not," he responded easily.

He'd be damned if he wasn't gonna make the most of this dream. And who knows, maybe some dream sex would take a load off of the stress he'd been experiencing in the waking world too. Shadow seemed a little shocked at this response, but only squeaked out an "Oh, um! Okay!" before slowly but now more eagerly moving back to kiss him again.

As they began to make out again, Link located a nearby couch out of the corner of his eye and carefully backed them up towards it before plopping down and pulling the shadow onto his lap. He began to roughly massage Shadow's ass through his ghostly leggings, causing the other to yelp and clench his thighs around where he was straddling Link. _I wonder if they're part of his body_ , he mused, _they feel like they’re made of the same stuff as his skin, but it seems really silly to just make yourself look like you're wearing clothes all the time_.

He knew it wouldn't do him any good to ask, as he'd only really be asking his own subconscious, but he impulsively did so anyways, "So.. your clothes. Are they a part of you, and if so, do they just poof off?"

Shadow looked surprised again by this, but less so as he seemed less concerned with Link's weird questions by this point and more concerned with when he could get back to the kissing.

"Um.. Yeah, I guess? I can make my body look how I want to an extent, so I could make myself look... naked," he finished, hunching his shoulders as the explanation caused his flustered energy to partially take over his posture.

"I'd love to see that," purred Link.

Shadow made the motion of gulping before carefully manipulating the shadowy magic that made up his clothes, willing them away to reveal a featureless expanse the color of his skin. _No dick?? Okay... I guess I can work with this?_

Choosing not to comment or question his brain about this development, he tentatively moved his hands over the flat, smooth expanse of his chest. _No nipples either._ It felt cool and dry, but with a wispy texture over top, like moving your hand through a thin layer of fog. He trailed his fingers up and down his stomach area, noting as Shadow begin to shiver in response to the touch. Shadow wasn't making much noise, but Link could see his expression become strained as he twitched under his roaming hands.

" _Shit_ ," Shadow gasped as if he was out of breath despite not needing to breathe, "Why does this feel so good??"

"Dunno," was Link's casual response, "but I'm glad you feel good baby."

Shadow's face twitched again, responding to the pet name or maybe to the fact that Link had just curled his fingers to drag his nails down his chest. After a few minutes of petting and scratching Shadow was becoming increasingly twitchy and eventually grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I want to... too.. Please show me how to make you feel good."

The desperate note in his voice was enough to shoot a pang of arousal through Link's gut. _Who would have thought he'd be so into this. I wonder if the real Shadow would ever want to..._. But he refused to let that train of thought go any further, choosing to focus on the current happenings of his dream and simply revel in the fantasy he was being granted.

"Of course, you can try touching me. Here feels good, and here," he explained, pointing to his dick and other places he knew himself to be sensitive.

Shadow looked a little overwhelmed by the options before seeming to settle on his dick, reaching down to pull it out of his leggings and grabbing it as gently as one might a newborn kitten. It was sweet, but ultimately not very satisfying.

"Here, like this."

Link directed the other's hand to grip him more firmly, showing him how to pump the shaft in a way that felt good.

"These feel good too," he explained, showing him how to fondle his balls.

Shadow looked so serious trying to pleasure him it was almost funny. He said nothing of it though and did his best to encourage the other as he slowly gained confidence in his motions. Once Shadow seemed to get the hang of things, he began touching Shadow’s front again, causing him to do a full body jerk and shiver before redoubling his own efforts on Link's cock.

Despite his obvious inexperience, something about the feeling of Shadow's hands on him was driving him mad. Maybe it was the unusual temperature and texture, or maybe it wasn't his hands at all but rather the amount of care he was putting into trying to make him feel good. He was even biting his lip in concentration and it was so fucking cute Link couldn't help but kiss him again.

With the addition of kissing, Shadow seemed almost overwhelmed and struggled to keep his pace with jerking him off. Not wanting him to overwork himself, Link gently pulled Shadow's hand off of him, instead pushing the other down to lay on his back on the couch. He straddled the shadow and began to push his cock against his featureless lower body, touching him with both hands anywhere he could reach.

Shadow became almost frantic at the stimulation, squirming and waving his hands around like he wasn't sure where to put them. He still wasn't making any noises, but Link figured he just wasn't someone who made noises in bed.

"Pl.. please Link.... I'm.." was all Shadow could get out at that point, his face twisted in ecstasy.

He eventually settled on just gripping Link's shoulders as a lifeline, tightening his thighs around his waist in a desperate gesture.

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes were widening as he arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent gasp. He squeezed down on Link even harder as he bucked, and his mouth flapped soundlessly open and closed as if he was trying to speak but couldn't.

Then it was over as soon as it began, leaving Shadow slack-jawed and shaking in the wake of his (presumably) first orgasm. He was sure if Shadow needed to breathe, he'd be gasping for air right now.

Now with both hands free, Link began touching himself rapidly to the sight of his shadow's dazed post-orgasm expression. It was only once he started doing so that he realized just how close he had gotten just from watching the other get off. It didn't take long before he was finishing over Shadow's chest. Shadow seemed a little startled by the cum erupting from his dick but ultimately took it in stride, focusing his attentions instead on staring up at him in something akin to awe. Link just smiled and laid down to initiate some prime cuddling time.

For several minutes they just lay together, appreciating the afterglow and each other's presence. Link gazed into his shadow’s eyes and wondered on how he didn’t think he’d ever seen the other this relaxed and happy. He could practically _feel_ the love pouring from Shadow and could only hope the other could feel the same from him. Then, realizing what he had just thought about an apparition from his own subconscious, Link sighed. "I wish you were really here. I really miss you, you know. But I guess dreams are all I can have for now.."

There was only silence in response to this, but he didn't think to look over at the other until almost a full minute had passed. The last things he saw and heard before waking up were the dawning look of horror evident on Shadow's face and his exclamation of "Wait, what---" before he was back in his own room in the waking world.

 _What a weird dream_ , he wondered to himself, _but a nice one_. He could only hope that his brain graced him with more dreams like that in the future.


End file.
